battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Godiego Pass
Godiego Pass 'is the third stage in Silk Road. Battleground Beginning The Boss (The Face) will appear and 1 Dober P.D. During the battle The Enemy's Castle will spawn 3 Shadow Boxer K (Black), 1 Those Guys or 1 more Dober P.D. Strategy A player with Awakened Bahamut should use him for taking out the SBK's and dishing out heavy damage to the Dobers and Face. If you don't have Awakened Bahamut, this stage will be very hard. '''Strategy 1 ( Ft.Octopus Cat, no crazed cats or normal true forms ) ' 'Required: 'Octopus Cat 'Recommended: 'Jiangshi Cat, 2nd cheap meatshield, Ramen Cat, Paris Cat, Bahamut Cat, long ranged cats (Hacker Cat, Radiant Aphrodite, etc.) Start by letting your money build up, upgrading your wallet as much as you can while making sure you maintain at least 4500c. When the three Shadow Boxer K start to approach your base, send out a cheap wall of cats and then send out Bahamut Cat, making sure it has time to finish it's attack without getting knocked back (sacrifice some base health if you have to). The Shadow Boxer K should die in one hit, fully or close-to-fully filling your wallet. Start sending out Jiangshi Cat (or equivalent) alongside Ramen Cat, Octopus Cat, and any expensive damage cats such as Hacker Cat. Spend your remaining money on Paris Cat or other ranged attackers for the upcoming second wave of Shadow Boxer K. Your only sources of money are the Dober P.D. and sparse waves of Shadow Boxer K, making your money potentially very tight, so your main goal is to maintain a rythm of Jiangshi Cat, Ramen Cat, and Octopus Cat, so that the Dober P.D. and his shockwaves are unable to advance and kill your damage cats. Place more importance on Octopus Cat when necessary to avoid a shockwave disaster . A properly leveled Ramen Cat can survive multiple hits from Dober P.D., making it very cost effective as both a meatshield and minor damage output. After a minute or so a second wave of three Shadow Boxer K will spawn. if you have any money saved up, start sending out your extra meatshields and more Paris Cat, if your damage output and meatwall are strong enough they should die, otherwise you will probably lose. Once they are dead the worst of the level should be over and your money should be full or almost full, which can be safely spent on more expensive cats and additional Paris Cat. All that's left from this point is maintaining the defensive momentum as your damage stack gets progressively stronger from the Dober P.D. and Shadow Boxer K income, greatly minimizing the threat of the continuous stacks of Shadow Boxer K that spawn. The Face will eventually reach your cats but it is mostly harmless and serves as a wall/money. Once all Dober P.D. have died all that's left is to progress to the enemy base and win the level. '''Strategy 2 - (No Waveblockers - Tanky Uber/Special) Ravagore's Cat Lineup: Ramen Cat(33), Maximum the Fighter(30+4), Catasaurus(28+4), Cyborg Cat(35+3), Pizza Cat(33+1), Ururun Cat(22), B.C.S. Lionheart(26), Dragon King Vars(29), Subterra Guardians(25), A. Bahamut(30) Cat Cannon options: Iron Wall is useful for protecting your dudes from Dober shockwaves, allowing them to get "free" hits for as long as the wall stands up. ' Note: Units in ''Italics can be interchanged with other units that have "reasonably similar" damage, range and health pool. I chose Vars, Terra and B.C.S. because they each have over 70k HP and can tank multiple hits from the Dobers and from the Face. Ururun Wolf is there for general knockback and to keep The Face from getting too close but can also be swapped out. If i had levels on Jameira Cat i would've used him but my Mythical Titan is still too low to be helpful. The general idea for getting rid of Dober P.D. without waveblockers is simple; '''send out as few units as possible to reduce the chance of causing a shockwave. Since we're using either beefy uber/specials or beefy units in general we should have little to no trouble with Dober as he only has about 800k hp on 1 star. When the battle starts '''you want '''to spawn a couple meatshields to keep the Dober and Face from creeping up too far, giving yourself time to at least get to level 4-5 worker cat. Maxing out cash is not a priority here because you'll never need all the cash you earn and as long as you take your time, stagger your Ubers and use minimal meatshields (while fighting Dober), you'll be summoning your Ubers with plenty of time for cash to build up to the next one. Spawn minimal meatshields until the first Dober goes down. Try to use A. Bahamut expertly so you can get as many hits as possible in on the first Dober and hopefully have some juice leftover to take out a bunch of The Face's HP. When its just The Face, you can spawn your melee cats and Cyborg and just mess him up. He has about 990,000 HP so it may take a little bit depending on what units you have left after Dober #1. If you're quick enough, you can take out Dober, then The Face and put a hurting on the base before the 2nd Dober spawns and causes you more trouble. For 2-3 stars you may want a wave blocker. Or some blood pressure medication. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s20.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 20 Levels